


За кроваво-красной дверью

by Melis_Ash



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes, moriarty family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В доме на холме живут двое детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За кроваво-красной дверью

В доме на холме много окон и дверь кроваво-красного цвета. Она похожа на окровавленный рот, издающий невнятные звуки. В этом доме, мрачно глядящем на мир прямоугольниками-глазами, живут двое детей, которые любят играть в игры — ведь это так увлекательно. Сначала, в самом-самом начале, их игры просты и незатейливы — прятки, классики, жмурки, — всё то же самое, во что играют обычные дети. Но им быстро надоедает. 

***

— Когда я вырасту, я хочу владеть этим миром, — говорит однажды маленькая Джейми. Проблема в том, что Джим, её маленький тощий брат с не по годам острым умишком, хочет того же самого. Все или ничего, целый мир — слишком много, чтобы делиться им с сестрой.  
— Девчонкам не положено командовать, — презрительно кривится Джим.  
— Мужчины, — фыркает Джейми. Она научилась этому у матери. «Мужчины», — возводит очи горе миссис Мориарти, когда её муж демонстрирует худшие, по её мнению, черты представителей мужского пола: ездит играть с друзьями в крикет, просаживает деньги за карточным столом и читает за обедом политические газеты. Она не скажет этого, когда однажды узнает, что её дорогой супруг изменяет ей, вот уже много лет, то с одной женщиной, то с другой, хотя, казалось бы, что особенного — таковы мужчины.

***

Обманчиво благовоспитанные с другими, между собой брат и сестра Мориарти дерутся постоянно. Лупят друг друга почем зря, кусаются, царапаются. «Сделай же что-нибудь!» — восклицает их мать; она, очевидно, слишком занята, чтобы сделать это "что-нибудь" самой. Маникюром, чаепитиями с подругами, визитами к портнихе. «Это возраст такой, — пожимает плечами отец, — я тоже с братом постоянно дрался». Он едет на крикетный матч, миссис Мориарти — к подруге и её кексам, дети снова остаются предоставленными самим себе — не считать же, в самом деле, прислугу, которая только рада не иметь дело с «маленькими чертенятами».  
Дело не в возрасте, или не только в возрасте — брат и сестра Мориарти просто не готовы друг с другом делиться. Игрушками, вниманием окружающих (как бы презираемы эти окружающие ни были), карманными деньгами, даже, кажется, воздухом, которым они дышат. В доме с красной дверью, таком большом, таком просторном, со множеством окон и комнат, слишком мало места для них обоих, каждый хочет это маленькое (и такое огромное) королевство себе и каждый в душе считает его своим по праву, а себя — более достойным. Родителей как конкурентов они даже не рассматривают. Это только между ними, Джимом и Джейми.

***

В доме на холме с прямоугольниками-глазницами и парадной дверью цвета крови из перерезанного горла есть двери во множество миров (надо только уметь их открывать), и однажды брат и сестра Мориарти уходят из него, каждый в свою сторону, в разные миры, каждый хлопнув своей красной дверью — ведь одного мира мало для них двоих. Ни он, ни она не оглядываются (ведь они так ненавидят друг друга, так ненавидят, это просто словами не описать, целой поэмой!)— и каждому ужасно хочется это сделать: ведь играть теперь придется с другими людьми, а они такие скучные.

***

Однажды Шерлоку Холмсу порекомендовали в качестве консультанта художника-реставратора Ирэн Адлер. В её лондонском доме дверь тоже была кроваво-красного цвета.  
«О, Джим, теперь мне есть с кем играть», — улыбается Джейми.  
Где-то в другой реальности, похожей и совершенно другой одновременно, Джим Мориарти улыбается тому же самому. «Мой дорогой Шерлок», — ухмыляется он, лежа на кровати, закинув руки за голову и представляя холодный взгляд светлых глаз под темными кудрями. Будь у него хоть половина таланта сестры к рисованию — он, несомненно, написал бы картину, портрет. Лицо Шерлока крупным планом, особый акцент на глазах.  
В той реальности, где Ирэн Адлер и Джейми Мориарти — один и тот же человек, его сестра так и делает.


End file.
